


Not helpless

by killerweasel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is far from helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not helpless

Title: Not helpless  
Fandom: _Avengers_  
Characters: Loki   
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Avengers_   
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Loki is far from helpless.

 

They’ve taken away his magic, stripped him of his powers. They think he is helpless. The smile on Loki’s face is more of a snarl than anything else. He still has his fists, his brain, and his words. The last is his most dangerous weapon of all. A few choice phrases can have best friends at one another’s throats in mere moments. 

They will regret locking him away out of sight until he becomes a monster that people tell their children about at bedtime. He will be the thing that lurks in the shadows, a villain for all to fear.


End file.
